Saiyuki School Days
by Tiger723
Summary: Here's another one of those highschool fantasy of the Saiyuki gangs. Slight twist: Son Goku and Seiten Taisei are Brothers! Please enjoy. Rated T for Language and possible shounen-ai later
1. Chapter 1

Thought of this idea while writing other story so I'm not really sure how to end it yet . . . hope it ends well.

First years are freshmen (yellow)

Second years are soft more (green)

Third years are juniors (blue)

Fourth years are seniors (red)

**DONT OWN SAIYUKI**

*PLEASE ENJOY*

* * *

Tengoku High is the school for the elite of the elites. Kids could bribe, blackmail, or buy their way into it if they wanted. However, you needed confections, or a good family background. In all of the five hundred years the school was open, this was the first time in history did **two**, not one, but two normal kids got in, and what's more they were _scholarship_ students. This was never heard of. The whole school was in an uproar.

Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the school that two brothers were going to start next spring at the beginning of the school year.

**Next Spring: **High school entrance ceremony the following spring

"Well, well, looks like there's a new topic in school," the brunette spoke with his smiled plastered on as the group of three walked through the hallways, averting the eyes of every student filled with jealously, others with love and other similar emotions.

"At least it's not about us this time," A tall, attractive blond snapped back. His head was held up in pride that could counter a king. With his arms folded over his chest, and a frown that was permanent, he couldn't look more arrogant. After all, he was the best of the best.

"Yeah, Hakkai," the redhead spoke to the brunette, "It gives us more time for better things like picking up women and drinking beer."

"Ch. Not all of us are like you, perverted cockroach."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he snapped back. Gojyo, the red head, was pissed off easily especially by Sanzo, the 'perfect' high school student.

"Now, now, don't start a scene; I don't want our image to get ruined. The ceremony is about to begin so let's go. I'm kind of interested in what the two new kids are going to look like."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If the principal had to hide his file from even the special class, it's gonna be fun this year," He the redhead walked ahead to flirt with some girls.

Sanzo grumbled, "Let's hope it's not _that_ stupid monkey and his brother."

Hakkai barely picked it up and when he did he was quite confused. _Well, at least it'll be interesting if even THE Sanzo is coming._

The brunette quickly caught up to the other two and all three headed towards the gymnasium.

{0}

"Hey, hey. Look, it's the elites."

"Ah. Your right. Why are they here? Do you think it has to do something with the transfer students?"

"Probably."

Kougaiji sighed as he sat in his usual, _this is so boring._ _I wish there was someone that could make these days more entertaining. The only one to do that is Sanzo and he refuses to want to do anything._

"Hey, brother, why are we hear? I thought the special class didn't have to attened assembles." Kougaiji looked down at his younger sister.

He thought for a minute then answered, "Most likely, the stupid principal and vice-principal have done something they think is 'entertainment for themselves'. I bet it's the new kids."

"Hmm. They sound like fun. I can't wait." Lirin began to think up of every question she could about the two boys we were about to be introduced to.

"Hey, Kou." Kou looked over to the side at his nickname only his three friends could call him, and still be alive, "What year do you think they'll be in?"

"Well, were about to find out soon anyways." He sighed once again, _this was going to be a long day._

**Same time **different seats:

The angry teen took out a cigarette and began to smoke in his set, totally ignoring some looks he was getting. Not the he'd care. He could do anything he wanted to and no one could oppose him. Along with his 'I'm perfect so bow down to me so I can walk on' personality and his aunt being the principal of the school he attended, he was untouchable. The only ones who could associate with him were two classmates that the old hag (principal) had dumped on him to look over. _Speak of the devils._

Sanzo cursed, crushed his cigarette ashes with his foot, and glared at the three, not two, students walked over.

"And this is his mighty pain in the ass Sanzo-sama," Gojyo pointed to the slightly twitching fourth year.

Sanzo was a fourth year along with Gojyo. Hakkai was a third year but was well past even teachers in maturity. Years each had a color that was on the uniform that you could find easily and identify. First years wore yellow, second wore green, third-blue, and fourth years wore red. Each color matched well with the black uniforms students were required to wear.

"Brought another prey to lose to your dirty hands, cockroach." Sanzo sneered.

"What? You bastard!" Gojyo was about to pick a deathly fight when they both felt something behind them.

Hakkai was smiling but was showing his demon aura behind him. "Please don't start something this early in the morning, Gojyo." This was what set him above others. When he was mad, you **DIDN'T **mess with him, not even if you were ruler of the universe. Sanzo cursed and went back to smoking while Gojyo sat two seats away doing the same.

Hakkai turned to the lady that Gojyo brought over. "Excuse me miss, but the assembly is about to start and you should report to your assigned location please." The lady blushed to his smile and nodded bashfully and practically ran away squealing when she told her friends what happened. Seeing this he smiled successfully and sat between the two on edge teens and waited.

{0}

The principal walked on stage and stopped in front of the microphone. The murmur of the crowed of restless teens died instantly and waited for her speech.

"Welcome to Tengoku High. Congratulations on your enrollment. First, all the elites won awards and medals," she paused and muttered, "not that _that _is much of a surprise." Only the elites heard that and some scowled at her. She continued," Now to the fun part." She smiled and everyone that has met her knows that she was up to something, **again.**

"I'm sure you guys have heard of the rumor of the new transfer students. Well, here they are. " At this the attention of everybody was on the stage. Two opposite figures walked onto the stage and stood by the microphone. All while the entire school observed the two.

Everyone came to a conclusion about the two instantly; one was calm and innocent,(most likely stupid to some of the smarter ones), while the older one was cool and scary.

The younger one was smiling, apparently happy to be the center of attention. He had chocolate brown hair that was shoulder length that matched well with his tan skin. The black uniform jacket was undone and hanging down loosely, showing a yellow tie that was long, indicating that he was a first year. His white under shirt was tucked into midnight pants that were baggy on him, giving him a **very **innocent and cute look. Golden eyes showed curiosity as he scanned the crown only to stop on the elites and his smiled intensified.

At the same time the older and scarier one was glaring at everyone at once, especially the ones starting at the younger one with good or bad intentions. He didn't even have a tie but his green belt and other small details showed he was a second year. His hands were in his pants pocket that showed off his long legs. His jacket was done up but was a size bigger, giving his overall appearance that of cool, composed, and danger. But the most interesting thing of him was his eyes; unlike, his brothers, his were that of a murderer and death that only those in the first few rows, the elites, noticed. He wasn't afraid to hurt someone if they even touched _**his **_brother.

"I'd like you to meet Son Goku," She stopped and the smaller one stopped, smiled, and bowed slightly. "And he's elder brother, Seiten Taisei." His response was only a slight head nod, his expression never changing.

"These boys will be in the elite classes so treat them specially," Kanzeon, the principal, pretended to not even notice the shocked expressions and gasps coming from the entire hall. Some looked angry that normal students made it in to the advanced classes and not them.

"**I want everybody to treat them with care, alright?**" Everybody, including Sanzo shivered at her voice that promised if-you-touch-them-without-my-permission-you-will-die.

After that Goku tugged on the woman's sleeve and pulled. She looked down at the first year and followed his happy gaze down to her cursing niece. She smiled evilly and nodded. He instantly took off towards the crowd, jumping off the edge only to land perfectly and then proceeded to jump and hug Sanzo. Shocked couldn't even describe the feelings of everyone.

"SANZO. It's good to see you again. I missed you." Goku exclaimed. Sanzo pried the kid off and slammed down his hidden fan on the kids head resulting of the latter of the two to whimper and rub his head.

"Ow. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SANZO." The kid actually yelled at Sanzo. **The **Sanzo. Not even demons touched him without facing deadly pain and possible death. Now, a kid, a freshmen dared to **HUG**him.

"Baka Saru. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I asked auntie Kanzeon and Jiroushin to transfer here and she said 'sure' so here I am." Jiroushin was Kanzeon assistant; or rather slave was the better term for it. Totally forgetting about the pain on his head, he smiled at the older teen.

"Go home, monkey." Sanzo barked.

"But it's not fun without you at home." Goku pouted. His face was the definition of cute. Not even a demon could say no when attacked with this.

"Ch. Fine," At this Goku cheered.

All eyes and ears were focused on the exchange of the two. At the mention of 'home' some people were quite baffled at the thought of them living together. Kougaiji was quite amused with the exchange with the two totally opposite people. _This kid can actually get a reaction from Sanzo . . . this could turn out to be a great year._

"Um . . . You mentioned auntie Kanzeon, are you somehow related to her and Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the question on everyone's mind. You couldn't even hear the breathing as everyone was on edge as they waited eagerly for the kids answer.

"Of course not. Sanzo is like my brother though because auntie Kanzeon adopted me." He took his attention off the blond for a moment to stare at the smart looking older man.

"Are-Are you saying you are the successor of the principal." Expressions ranged from jealously to admiration, shocked to wanting, and everyone else didn't believe anything he said.

"Yeah, why? It's true but nii-san could take it if he wanted. Couldn't you, nii-san," Goku looked up at Seiten who was staring down at Sanzo. He nodded.

Goku walked over to the stage and hopped back on without trouble and ran over to Kanzeon. "Can we go back to the room please? Me and nii-san haven't finished unpacking yet." As she nodded, Goku smiled, said thanks, ran over to Seiten and dragged him off towards the dorms.

"Dismissed. Elites, meet me in my office in 5 minutes."

Rows of students filed out, all talking about the scene they just witnessed. The top elites were all gathering and heading to the office, avoiding a certain blond that was a second away from exploding onto anyone that even looked at him funny, no that even **looked **at him.

_This will turn out to be great entertainment. _Kanzeon laughed with amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

**Don't own Saiyuki, sadly.**

Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Lirin were sitting on one of the two couches in the principal's office, waiting impatiently for the others to get here. Being said that there were only seven elites, well now there were nine counting the new kids.

With a loud bang, the door opened up to allow an agitated Sanzo along with his companions Hakkai and Gojyo entrance. Sanzo and Hakkai sat on the couch, while Gojyo walked over and leaned on the wall.

_This should be fun. _ "Hey Sanzo, where's your pet?" Lirin laughed but was stopped when Doku, sensing danger, grabbed and dragged her out of the way. In her spot was a bullet, now fully ledged into the floor.

"Ch. Missed."

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" Sanzo only doubled the death glare sent to him by Kou.

"Nothing."

Kou was about to start something when the door open again this time to reveal a smiling goddess and her assistant (slave), Jiroushin.

"Well, now that you're here we may begin." Sitting in her chair with a smile on her face pissed off Sanzo more.

He slammed his hand down on her desk right in front of her, "Why is that monkey here, ya old hag!" This would normally get someone suspension and most likely expulsion but this was the best of the best schools in heaven. Everyone else was surprised as they remembered the 'fight' with the Goku and Sanzo.

"What do you mean my precious niece? He asked if he could spend more time with you and I thought it was a great idea. After all, he is _yours_."

"Can you please explain that part to us? I'm pretty sure no one but you two know what you're talking about." Kou interrupted.

"Ah. That's why I told you guys to come to my office. Here," The merciful (ha-ha yeah right) goddess drove into her draws and pulled out a manila folder, laying it on the desk in front of her, "these are the files on those brothers, you seven are in charge of him."

"But if he's an elite like us, why does he need our help," Dokugakuji questioned.

"For once I agree with ya, bro. He clearly showed us he's got balls to mess with Sanzo," Gojyo smiled to the one across from him who just happened to be his brother.

Sanzo spoke before his aunt could, "it's not the monkey you have to watch, it's his older brother."

"Huh. I know he wasn't the nicest guy, but he didn't seem that bad," the smartest woman, not including Kanzeon, spoke. Yaone was smart, scoring as one of the top medicine woman people in the world.

"No, he's dangerous. I wouldn't stand a chance I if went up against him alone." Those words took a few moments to sink in, after all Sanzo was one of the best fighters in the school, allowing him to carry a GUN around during school.

"Are you serious, is he that good? Why is he even here then?" Hakkai recovered from shock quickly and wanted answers.

"He's protecting the only thing keeping him sane." Sanzo said.

"Goku." Hakkai breathed.

"Good guess."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your pet is the only thing keeping him from hurting others?" Gojyo was very doubtful of the situation.

After the said comment, Sanzo pulled his gun on Gojyo and said in a very threatening voice, "he is not my pet. Got it, pervert."

"Hai, Hai."

Kougaiji was about to ask more questions when the door open for the third time and entered the two talk of the school.

"Speak of the monkey." Sanzo mumbled.

"Auntie, were done." Goku sang. Runny up to the desk, he looked around and finally noted that he was not alone.

"Hey, Sanzo." He cheered.

"Go away, baka saru." Goku pouted and that's when it got cold, but it was not in temperature, it was in pressure. All eyes jerked to the source, only to stare at the older version of Goku.

"Wow. You really look just like your brother." Lirin blurted.

"Twins." When he spoke it was like he was enjoying something painful.

"Huh?"

'Twins' was repeated again as Seiten continued to stare at the occupants of the room. His face was drained of all emotions. It wasn't like Sanzo, who was pissed 24/7. He didn't have feelings.

"He means were twins, not actually brothers. Don't mind him, he barely talks to anyone but me and if he does, we have to be alone," Goku translated. He somehow managed to sit on the couch only inches away from Sanzo.

"I see. Goku, what classes to you have? Your aunt said we get to take care of you."

"Hm. Who are you guys? Friends of Sanzo?" Goku's golden eyes shown with innocence and curiosity.

"Kinda." Hakkai adverted Sanzo's glares.

Goku noticed the snickering from several parts of the room. One came from a redhead behind him, and the others in front of him. He looked back and forth between the two redheads with interest and confusion clearly shown.

He jumped off the couch and chose the guy closet to him, Kou. He walked over to and stared up towards his hair.

"Can I touch your hair?" Innocent eyes stared at his sempai's hair.

"What?" The look in the kid's eyes sent annoyance through his head and showed in his voice.

Without warning, his hands reached up and pulled, **hard,** on the red, fire-like, hair.

"OW!" Kougaiji yelped in pain. His three friends look scared, while everyone else looked amused. Especially Sanzo.

"C-cold," his reaction included letting go and squeezing his hands together.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He stood up, ready to pounce but decided not to when a death threat was clearly out in the open with his name on it coming from a form who was leaning against the door.

"Your hair look hot, but it's cold." Gojyo couldn't contain his laughter anymore, bending over and clutching his stomach, he burst into a fit. Lirin joined him on the floor as she was doing the same thing. Soon, everyone in the room was laughing excluding, a confused monkey, a pissed Kougaiji, and a not moving Seiten, even Sanzo had a smile that was a half a centimeter big. It didn't last, like usual.

"What's so funny nii-san?" Goku had walked over to his brother and instantly the laughter ceased.

"You." The simple answer was an attempt at a joke, with ended up with more giggling from Gojyo and Lirin.

It stopped when they saw that Goku was one the verge of tears. Sanzo leaped up ran over to Goku's side. Even Seiten was up and over at his side, putting his hands on his only precious thing in life.

"Go-Goku. It's okay. Don't cry. _Please _don't cry." Sanzo reassured him. Seeing Sanzo worry about someone and say the magical words he's never spoken except to his saru. The others became serious at the sudden affection.

"Excuse me principal," Yaone whispered as she was the closet to the desk, "what happens when-"

She was stopped when the sheer cry of Goku echoed through the room. His tears were falling at an alarming rate, knees buckling and falling to the floor. Hands coming up to hold his eyes, he looked like a defenseless baby.

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" The teens were lost for words. "EVERYONE'S LAUGHING AT ME."

"Calm down, brother." It was the most words he's said at all.

"NO! I'M GOING TO GET LAUGHED AT. WAAHHHHH!" His scream filled the room with sobbing following.

"Ch. Do it, Seiten." Kanzeon made a approving sound, leaving others guessing what could come _next_ after all they've been through.

"K," before anyone could comprehend what he was doing, the brother leaned down and took the younger ones face in his hands and brought his face down to the weeping tears and kissed his forehead.

The golden eyes that were once crying non-stop, dried and closed. With a smile on his face, he fell into a sleep.

"What the hell just happened?" Doku was about as confused as any other one that hasn't experience this before.

"Kanzeon explain it while I take these idiot brothers back to their room. It seems they've had a long day." Seiten had placed Goku on his back like a backpack and was waiting for the blond to follow him.

"Sure," Kanzeon smiled as they left. All eyes were on her the moment the door closed.

"Like Seiten needs Goku to keep his sanity, Goku needs Seiten to watch his emotions. Since there twins, one got all the emotions, Goku, and the other got the fighting instincts, Seiten. Those boys can't leave each other for more than a few days or one of them will likely break, one hurting others, while the other hurts himself." The usual joking voice disappeared completely and was replaced with concern.

"Well, that's about it so, your dismissed. Have a nice day," the woman got up and walked out of the office, with her trustworthy 'slave' following closely.

The ones left were in complete silence. Gojyo walked over and sat by the only window in the room, leaning off and smoking his last cigarette. "Shit. This sucks, I can't believe this."

"Yeah, but those kids are interesting," Kougaiji couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"I hope you're **planning** anything, right Kougaiji," Hakkai's demon was back. Kou flinched a little before his composer was back.

"No, just wanting to have a fun year, that's all," he simple smiled back.

'_Obviously fake and I know fakes, me being the kind that can fake anything within a second.' _Hakkai thought.

"Gojyo, let's go check on Sanzo," He walked over to the door, opening it and waiting for the said redhead to follow.

"Hai, hai I'm coming." Gojyo said.

As soon as they left, Kou turned towards his group. "Watch those twins closely. Report back to me anything suspicious."

"Roger, Kou-sama."

"Sure thing."

"Anything for brother."

"K, let's get to class. We'll talk later."

At that being said the group of four left the office and headed to class, the leader planning ahead. He wasn't sure how but he was going to find a way to mess with those boys one way or another. _Hahaha . . . this is going to be a fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Saiyuki, sadly**

"Hey nii-san, are you done yet, we still need to go take a bath." Goku said.

"Almost, one minute please." Seiten was glad, even if he wasn't going to show it, that after waking up from his last episode that he was back into his cheery mood. They were back in their room waiting to take a bath.

"Ok, I'm going to go start the bath." With that Goku ran off to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to the bath on hot and watched the tub fill up. Goku was thinking about Sanzo's friends.

'_The guy with glasses, Hakkai I think, was very smart. Unlike that redhead by the window who was smoking. I don't know why, but I don't like that . . . that ero kappa. Not to mention the other four that was on the left, some Rin or something girl, another older woman, and a tough looking guy that was apparently related to the kappa. The last one was that guy in the middle, like he was their leader or something. He seemed strong. He'd be fun to fight.'_

As Goku was daydreaming about the guys he met that day, he didn't seem to notice his brother was standing there until he spoke, scaring Goku three feet into the air.

"It's gonna get cold. We should get in."

"Don't scare me like that, nii-san!"

"Well, should we." Goku nodded in response.

As the two brothers start stripping down, slowly stepping into the hot water they sighed. Both boys could easily stretch out in the gigantic tub. The principal was glad to give them special privileges.

"Ahh, what a nice way to relax after a long day."

"Mhm."

"Right?" Goku paused then thought for a moment about whether to ask or not. Seiten Taisei saw his hesitant pause.

"What is it, Goku?"

"Oh, nothing . . . it's just that I have a weird feeling," Goku said.

Seiten eyes narrowed into slights, but kept his voice calm and head down as to not alert Goku.

"About what?"

"I don't really know, really." Goku frowned but was quickly replaced with a nervous laugh and a wide grin, "It's probably nothing, don't worry. Want to go get dinner after this?"

"Of course," _It's always about food, Goku. But, if you have a weird feeling about something, I better be cautious. _

- {0} –

Sanzo was enjoying a perfectly, quiet dinner when all hell broke loose. It happened while he was waiting for his food.

"SANZOOOOO!" Seeing as it was a dining hall, the loud voice became even louder, grabbing the attention of any students who were there, which included the second, third, and fourth years.

'_Damn, thought he'd take a while to calm down,'_ Sanzo thought as he looked at the waving moran and his knight-in-shinning-armor.

"Keep your voice down, you stupid monkey," Sanzo could only yell when the duo reached where he was eating.

"But I wanted to make sure you saw me," Goku pouted. Not even the devil himself or god could say no to his 'look' when he wanted to.

Sanzo sighed and gave up. "Be quiet next time please."

"Ok, can we sit with you?"

"Do what you want."

"Thanks, sit by me nii-san." Goku plopped down across the table for four. He pated the chair next to him for his brother, who sat down, not showing any indications of wanting to sit by Sanzo.

The academy, being the best, had a restaurant style food system. You came to the dining hall, ordered your food and waited for it to come. All expenses were sent to you at the end of the month.

A waiter came over to the three to see to their orders.

After a few minutes of ordering:

"Let me get this straight, Goku-san you want five hotdogs, two bowls of soup, and a full cake for dessert?" The waiter wasn't convinced the young boy could eat all that.

"Hai."

"And for Seiten-san, you just want a glass of water." He nodded. "It should take a few minutes."

"Hey Sanzo, what classes do you have?"

"Why do you care, I'm a fourth year, while your only a first."

"But since I get to be with Seiten, were both taking advance classes! Some are even in the fourth year building." Goku explained. Each year had its own building for classes. Even if there elites, they were still in the same year building as the regular students. They did, however, get their own dormitory.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look, monkey," Gojyo voice intruded into the conversation. Goku glared at the redhead.

"At least I don't look like a kappa, like you!" Goku yelled back. Several gasps escaped the crowd. Gojyo was known as one of the best fighters within the school. No one could escape him, unhurt.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Gojyo slammed his hands down on the table in front of the golden eyed boy.

"Ch. Not just stupid, but deft too." Goku's voice dripped of sarcasm.

"WHAT! THAT'S IT, YOUR GOING DOWN, MONKEY" Gojyo was about to grabbed the boys shirt when out of nowhere, a hand shot out, grabbed Gojyo's arm and flung him across the room into the wall with a loud Bang. The body dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The room was left silence as they looked back and forth between the limp body and the second year, Seiten. Kougaiji and Doku entered just as the body flew past them. Doku only stared before walking over to his brother.

"Who did this to him?" Doku asked a third year who was the closest to him. He only pointed a trembling finger to where Sanzo, Goku, and Seiten were sitting. They were now eating; well one was shoveling things in his mouth, while the others were just sitting there.

Kou walked over to the three while Doku dragged his brother over there too.

"Which one of you did this." Goku stopped to look up at the asker, then mearly shrugged.

"Me." Seiten said in a hoarse voice.

"Why?" Kou answered back.

"Hurt Goku."

"Huh."

This time Goku answered between mouthfuls, "He was only protecting me cause that ero kappa was about to grab me. I wanted to fight him but nii-san beat me to it."

"Fight him? I thought only your brother could fight." Kou looked over to Sanzo who was now reading the newspaper and ignoring everything else.

"Oh, yeah he's better than me at fighting but I'm good too. In fact . . . do you want to have a friendly duel?" Goku somehow managed to finish all of the plates in front of him in a matter of minutes.

"You can't duel unless you guys are in the same class, stupid," Sanzo snorted.

"Oh, then what period to you have gym, Redhead?"

"Redhead? What's with that? My name is Kougaiji," Kougaiji glared at the younger one with annoyance.

"Oh, then Kou, when do you have gym?" Goku asked again, not once looking away from the third year. Doku was a fourth year, while Lirin was a freshmen and Yaone as a second year.

"First, I don't have normal gym, I have advance gym, and second I have it sixth period." Every Student had six classes, or periods. This does not include lunch break. Most students had a free period that they could us to study or other free time.

"Sweet! Then we have gym together," Goku cheered.

"What? You're in the advanced gym. I thought only second years could get into that class?" Doku asked, baffled.

"Ah, well big brother has that class, but we have to be in all of the classes together. We were lucky this year since we only have one class where were separate. "

"I see, well what other classes to you have?" Kou was now interested to know if he had other classes with the little boy.

"What classes." Hakkai smiled as he came over to the still unconscious Gojyo. Somewhere along the talking, Kou and Doku had pulled up chairs and sat at the table.

"Ah, it's the glasses wearing smart guy!" Goku pointed at the brunet. He giggled a little than sat down.

"What are we talking about, Goku-kun." Hakkai asked.

"Kougaiji wanted to know what my classes were since I'm taking the same classes as nii-san."

"I see, well then please continue."

"Ok, Well I have advanced language, regular math, geophysical science, life skills, then lunch, world history, and then advanced gym."

Everyone blinked. They all blinked again. _'Is he really that smart?' _was everyone's thought.

Kou thought for a moment then came to a conclusion, '_He has two classes with Yaone and Lirin, and three with me and Doku. Perfect, one in every class except one.'_

"How the hell did you get into those classes with your IQ you stupid monkey," Sanzo said with anger.

"Kanzeon." Seiten said as he sipped his glass of water.

"That old hag," Sanzo was now pissed.

"Hm. That means that I have second, fifth, and six periods with you, Goku-kun. Gojyo has two classes with you. Isn't that wonderful."

"Yeah, and auntie said she'd put me with Sanzo for at least three hours of the day! Isn't _that _wonderful," Goku hugged Sanzo. Some held their breath at what would happen next, but nothing did. The angry monk just sighed and continued to read.

But it didn't last long as Seiten pulled Goku by the color of his uniform and dragged him away, but not before he said, "Room, now."

Goku waved back as he was dragged out of the hall by his older brother. Now sat five in a very tensed atmosphere.

"Doku lets go."

"Yes, Hakkai can you make sure that my idiotic brother goes see someone about that bump on his head," Hakkai nodded.

"It's not like he needs another reason to be more stupid," He added under his breath, well aware that everyone there could hear him.

"Take the idiot to the nurse's office when he wakes up, I'm going back to my room." Sanzo stood up and walked away, not waiting for a reply.

"Got it, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow, can't wait," Sanzo mumbled so only he could hear. '_Like my life couldn't get any more troublesome.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Saiyuki, I'd feel sorry for the characters if I did. ;)**

**Sorry took so long but I just finals soon but I'll try to update my other story too. **

"WAKE UP!" Sanzo yelled through the locked door. However, this only woke everyone else up in the elite dorm. Boys had the top floor of the three story building, while the girls were on the middle, with the bottom floor having anything they needed.

Kougaiji was NOT a morning person, so when he woke up to an angry scholar, he was pissed. He stormed out into the long hallway and ran into Dokugakuji who was also wake up due to the yelling.

Even without saying anything they knew what they had to do, shut that voice up. Just as they were rounding another corner, they grouped up with the awoken zombie, Gojyo and a smiling Hakkai, they knew better since he looked like he was about to kill someone. They proceeded to the far end room.

Sanzo was banging on the door again, yelling and cursing came with it too. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU'RE WAKING EVERYONE UP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!" Gojyo snapped at him.

"Excuse me, but the stupid monkey and brother won't wake the HELL up," Sanzo said.

"And why do _you_ have to wake them up?" Kou demanded.

"Because he's too stupid to wake himself up and my old hag said I have to so deal with it," Sanzo paused and thought before turning to the group, "Hakkai, you have the keys right?"

"Yeah," he was calm but still deathly. Completely ignoring the killing intent he ordered that Hakkai, the dorm manager, open the door. Hakkai said yes, but for different reasons. '_I so want to see his sleeping face.' _Hakkai was a sadist when he first wakes up, or when he's pissed, or when someone thinks about harming his friends.

There was the sound of clicking and the door creaked open. The only sound after that was the running of the water, most likely from a shower. There was a blush forming on about every occupant of the hallway, some more obvious than the others.

The reason was simple: Goku and Seiten. Why, simple again. They were sleeping. But what made them blush? The fact that they were in a king size bed, _together. _It wouldn't be strange if they did this since they were brothers, but what made it embarrassing was the way they were sleeping.

Even with the blanket, you could easily tell their legs were intertwined together. Their bodies were facing each other and one was hugging the other. Goku's head was lying on the bare chest of Seiten with the older brothers arms around the younger's backs.

But what took the attention of them was the face of one practical boy. For once, Seiten had a content look on his face, and let the others tell you, he looked like a god; powerful and beautiful. Goku face was covered by the others chest so no one could see it.

The next happened so fast no one could see it coming. One second there was two sleeping kids in the bed, the next it was empty. While looking at the brothers, they all managed to squeeze into the room. But when they blinked, the next thing they knew they were laying in the hallway, their backs on the floor staying at the ceiling. The heard the slamming of the door.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Hakkai asked. He didn't even see and he was known for his excellent eyesight.

"They woke up," it was then that the four looked up to see a still standing Sanzo, "you saved my time. Not bad." And with that he walked off.

"Dam, selfish, stupid . . . " Gojyo ranted on and on as he got up and left to get ready for their first day back to school.

{0}

"Be good, Goku," Seiten said as he left the nervous boy in front of his first classroom to head towards his.

"You too. I'll meet you next hour," Goku put on a smile and slide the door open. The student desks were for one person and were set up in rows. The teacher, an old man with a sour look on his face, Goku observed was sitting at his desk. He walked over to him and handed him the letter the principal told him to.

He scanned it and nodded before saying, "My name is Li Touten and your English teacher. Sit in the back." He didn't even try to hide his annoyance. _'I wonder what I did for him to hate me already. Usually it takes a few weeks for teachers to think I'm annoying.' _

Goku could feel the eyes on him as he walked to the back of the rows of seats to find an empty one next to the window. He sits down opens a notebook to take down the notes on the board. '_It's already day one and we have to write notes AND have homework. Stupid school.'_

Halfway through class, Goku gave up and quietly looked out the window to the school garden. The pink cheery blossom trees were the only beautiful thing here. Goku stared at them for the rest of the hour, not caring that the mean teacher knew he was daydreaming. Little did Goku know that this teacher was very interested in the golden eyed boy. Li Touten knew he was special and he was going to use that knowledge to his advantage.

The bell rang and Goku all but ran out of the room to see his brother. As soon as he got to his next class, he tackled Seiten, much to the surprise of the other kids who were deathly afraid of him. Sanzo, Doku, and Hakkai were sitting and talking but stopped when Goku came in.

Goku was still hugging his twin when the other three came over. "Hey Goku, how was first period?"

"Ah, Hakkai, well it was okay but it was really boring." Goku answered finally letting Seiten go and sitting in the seat next to his. In math class the seats were put into tables for four. Goku was sitting by Seiten, while Sanzo was sitting somewhere else with Hakkai. Doku sat by himself before the two new students came so he got the privilege of siting with the boys.

Before the teacher even got into the classroom, Goku was passed out, snoring on the desk. Hakkai chuckled when the teacher saw this but decided, like everyone else, to avoid interaction with the older one. The math teacher, a female, was one of the few unlucky ones to witness the 'fight' in the cafeteria and decided to proceed with the lesson.

Thankfully something actually happened in Science. They sat at lab tables. Kougaiji and Sanzo were partners for most days since no one else approached the two. Seiten carried in Goku bridle style, of course no one dared to say anything for fear of a long time visit to the hospital. He put down the sleeping boy at the desk before dumping a glass of cold water on his head.

It was this hour that Sanzo and Kougaiji discovered that the brothers were the strongest when first woken up. As soon as the water touched Goku's face, his eyes opened the same time his hand shot out, grabbed his brother and threw him into the wall. The teacher was the happiest but didn't yell because she, as well as the other kids noticed the giant indent in the wall were the thirteen year old boy was thrown.

Goku blinked a few times before saying, "I told you not to wake me up like that. Be glad I knew it was you and held back or I could have actually hurt you." He sat down like nothing happened.

'_He held back?_' was the thought going through most heads. But the older one just picked himself off of the floor and sat next to his brother.

"Train," this just confused the rest of the class, with a few looking out he winder looking for a 'train.' Even Kougaiji was confused but Sanzo had a slight thought as to what he was talking about.

Sanzo was right as Goku said, "Yeah I know I need to train harder. That throw was weaker but that was because I haven't been sparring with anyone since I've beat everyone at home. But Sanzo here so I can spare with him later." Seiten nodded his head and went back glaring at the wall until class was over.

Gojyo was walking with Doku and Hakkai through the halls when they heard a very loud voice. "Come on Sanzo! It's lunch time and I'm HUNGRY! You too, nii-san." Goku rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the three headed towards them. "Hey you guys," Goku ran up to them, "want to come get lunch with me!"

"Sure Goku, I'm sure we'll love to eat with you, but is it okay with you if Doku and his friends join us?"

"Sure, now let's go!" Goku cheered all the way to the dining hall.

They, all nine, were seated around two tables pulled together. They were chatting most of the time as Goku shoveled most of his food down his throat. He and Gojyo started fighting about whose food was whose and ended up stealing each other's food. It only ended as Sanzo pulled out his gun and aimed at the two. Both surrendered with their hands up. Kougaiji and Hakkai noticed that Seiten didn't do a thing about Sanzo pointing a gun at Goku so he must either trust Sanzo or blackmailed him earlier into not touching his things. It was probably both.

Nearing the end of lunch Kou remembered something and held back the brothers and his friends, "You have life skills next hour, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Goku asked.

"Well, that means that you'll be in a class with Doku, Yaone, and Lirin. Do you want them to show you where it is?"

Goku's face brightened, "Sure, I get lost easily," Seiten nodded his head which meant he wasn't kidding, "and I'm not that good in that class so I'm glad to know someone beside Seiten because he refuses to eat anything I make for some reason." He pouted at the last statement with made him look like a lost puppy.

"You suck at cooking," you could barely tell but it was there. Sarcasm. The four looked around thinking it was someone else but sure enough, it was the brother who had spoken.

"Whatever, let's get going," And the four left on their ways, Kou going one way and the rest going the opposite.

Seiten had only one thought on his mind as the neared their next period, '_please don't let him cook.'_


End file.
